Niezapomniane osiemnaste urodziny
Rok 2k15 Ogólnie Anon jestem Miło mi Ogólnie nie taki pełen przegryw rzyciofy Mam coompli W tym takiego prawdziwego coompla przyjaciela od dzieciństwa ”Piotrka” Rocznik '97 Mam loszkę Nazwijmy ją Ania Rocznik '99 Taka 6/10 Ale po pijaku wszyscy dają jej 8/10 Magia Coorva XDDDDD Wracając do coompli Wśród nich jest też taki nazwijmy go „Łukasz” Typowy banan Rocznik '98 No w skrócie rozpieszczany przez rodziców gimb Potrafi dostać wszystko od rodziców czego sobie zażyczy Od nowego Ajfona sześć es Po jakieś nieprzydatne pierdoły do lansu Ogólnie gość co chwilę chwali się jakąś nową rzeczą Ale przesadnie Wszyscy z tego powodu nazywają go pseudonimem „Burżuj” XDDDD Ale mniejsza Wracając do tematu Jak mówiłem Rok 2k15 Ja rocznik '97 Więc w tym roku 18 Zacząłem po prostu wszystko ogarniać na inbe Wraz z Anią, Piotrkiem, Moim Bratem i Siostrą Dobra Miejsce: Jest Kasa na alko: Jest Kasa na żarcie: Jest Trza teraz pozapraszać gości To zaprosiłem coompli, ziomków itd. Ania też zaprosiła swoje koleżanki, które znam i warto poznać XD Poprosiła mnie też o zaproszenie Łukasza Ja lekko zaskoczony W sumie do Łukasza nic nie miałem Często też dało się z nim pogadać na normalne tematy Więc pomyślałem, no dobra czemu nie Zaprosiłem Ucieszył się I potwierdził swe przybycie W końcu nastał ten dzień Osiemnastka Dzień melanżu Tak więc wszystko dopięte na ostatni guzik Przychodzą goście Składają życzenia itd. itp. Ale jebać to Przyszliście się ze mną napić to zapraszam Dobra jest już ich całkiem pokaźna ilość Zaczynamy inbe ! 1 h lejter Inba trwa w najlepsze Są już wszyscy goście Oprócz Łukasza W końcu przyszedł Poszedłem przywitać go z Anią Witamy go Zapraszamy Mówi, że był ostatnio trochę zajęty i nie zdążył kupić mi jakiegoś prezentu Ja mówie: Eeeee, tam ważne że jesteś ! To się liczy. Jak weszliśmy do środka to coomple wzięli mnie na kielona I straciłem z oczu Łukasza i Anie Ale dobra Później się znajdą XD Chlup do boju wojownicy wódy ! 1 h lejter Zauważam, że większość ludzi siedzi na zewnątrz na fajce Więc podchodzę z nimi zagadać Wychodzę i widzę Jak większość ludzi zaczyna gadać z Łukaszem To dobrze Dochodzi północ Łukasz mówi, że musi spierdalać No spoko, miło że wpadłeś Ale zanim się obejrzałem to ¾ gości też zniknęło Gdzie się wszyscy podziali Okazało się, że Łukasz zaprosił wszystkich do siebie bo ma wolną chatę na całą noc Więc wszyscy spierdolili No dobra… SmutnaŻaba.jpg Został Piotrek, Ania, moje rodzeństwo i dwóch innych coompli A i jeszcze jakiś ziomek który zezgonował Piliśmy dalej Kilka dni później piszę do mnie Ania Hej, Anon musimy pogadać O co chodzi ? Piszę do mnie, że ostatnio czuje się jakbym ją zaniedbywał Nie ogarniałem do końca w jaki sposób Bo na ogół poświęcałem jej 75 % mojego wolnego czasu Tłumaczy mi, że ma tego dość Że potrzebuje odpoczynku aby przemyśleć sens naszego związku No dobra, jako że ją kocham to zgadzam się Jak to szło ? Jeśli kogoś kochasz to pozwól mu odejść. Czy jakoś tak Zresztą myślę, że po kilku dniach jej się odmieni W sumie patrząc na kalendarz to zaczynają się „te” dni Więc zwaliłem wszystko na okres XD Tak uważałem... Tydzień później spotkałem się z Piotrkiem Pyta mnie o co chodzi ostatnio z Anią, czemu nie jesteśmy razem ? Ja mu odpowiadam, że nic Przyczepiła się do mnie o byle gówno I poprosiła mnie o zawieszenie związku W sumie patrząc na kalendarz, to pewnie wina okresu Więc lada dzień powinno być wszystko już okej Piotrek zrobił wielkie oczy Stary to ty nie wiesz ? Ania cię zdradza z Burżujem Zdziwiłem się Masz jakiś na to dowód ? Mam zdjęcie Pokazał mi je Byłem zszokowany a wkurwiony Nie tylko na nią, że mnie okłamała Ale też na siebie Teraz dopiero zauważyłem po co to wszystko było Chęć zaproszenia Łukasza (Burżuja) Zniknięcie jej (i jego) po przywitaniu I ta cała scenka z przerwą w związku Ja pierdole ! Pożegnałem się z Piotrkiem I wróciłem do domu biegiem Szybko wszedłem na twarzoksiążkę i zacząłem do niej wysyłać pytania Czy to prawda Dlaczego Co z nami ? Po kilku godzinach odpisała wybacz, ale to już koniec Anon Łukasz jest lepszy i bardziej wyrozumiały Z 2 dni później idę z Piotrem pod jej dom A tam kurwa ten burżuj na nią czeka Patrzymy Schodzi Ania Wita się z nim całusem Podchodzimy do nich Mówię Hej ! Jej „nowy facet” tak na mnie patrzy swym wzrokiem spod swych rejbanów O ! Ty ! To chyba twój były… Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi to frajer Nie warto z nim gadać… Wkurwiony mówię, że po chuj cały ten teatrzyk Łukasz zdejmuje te swoje gogle i mówi żebym spierdalał bo jej się po prostu znudziłem Zresztą nie mam dla niej nic do zaoferowania… Patrząc na mnie jeszcze raz powiedział to , po czym wszedł z Anią w ślinę Ja jebie jak mnie to wkurwiło, gotowy z pięściami leciałem na cwela Ale Piotrek złapał mnie i trzymał mówiąc, że nie warto Szarpałem się, wołałem puść ale nie Poszli zakochani w sobie jak papużki nierozłączki trzymając się za ręce Co za suka łasa na kasę Zapłaci za to Niechętnie to mówię ale Loszki to coorvy W sumie ten cwel też mi za to zapłaci Obydwoje zapłacą mi za ten cały teatrzyk W sumie przyznaje z początku tęskniłem za Anią po tym wszystkim Ehhhh… Popadłem w depresję Długo czasu minęło zanim powróciłem do normy Ale w końcu serduszko przestało tęsknić Kilka miechów później Rok 2k16 Początek W czasie tych kilku miechów po ogarniałem wiele spraw Udało mi się zdać prawko Popracować trochę i kupić pierwsze auto Hondę Civic XD Z coomplami trochę się poimprezowało Nawet teraz kręcę z taką fajną Asią 7/10 Ale w mej głowie nadal siedziała chęć zemsty na tych dwojga i ból Jak oglądałem na twarzoksiążce ich wspólne zdjęcia jak się całują Coś we mnie pękało Potrzebowałem czegoś Tej chęci odpierdolenia czegoś takiego aby być usatysfakcjonowanym I móc żyć w spokoju Żyłem z tym bólem cały czas Do czasu… Dzwoni do mnie Piotrek I mówi, że dostał zaproszenie od burżuja na jego 18stkę Ale Piotrek zapytał Łukasza czy może przyprowadzić parę ziomków XD Zapewne nie spodziewają się mnie na przyjęciu po tym wszystkim Taaaa Heheehehheh Tak, to jest moja szansa Zapytałem Piotra czy wchodzi w to ? Powiedział, że jak będzie śmiesznie to jasne ! Dobra nadszedł ten dzień Kupiłem wielki kufel do piwa z napisem „wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji 18stki” Kupiłem butelkę czarnej żubrówki (aby mieć coś dla nie poznaki) Obwiązałem tą butelkę wstążką Kupiłem środek na przeczyszczenie Kupiłem najlepszy mefedron od znajomego dealera A i jeszcze pigułki gwałtu Po drodze na melo poszliśmy z coomplami na kebsa do Turka Specjalnie wzięliśmy z Piotrem na ostrym sosie Niebo w gębie, piekło w dupie Ale czego nie robi się dla zemsty Idziemy pod wille Łukasza No całkiem, całkiem – mówi Piotrek Pukamy Otwiera nam Gospodarz I nas wita Podchodzi Ania uśmiechając się Gospodarz wita nas po kolei uściskiem dłoni Aż w końcu trafi na mnie Patrzy z niedowierzaniem I mówi, że mnie się tutaj nie spodziewał Ania odruchowo wtula się w burżuja aby mi podnieść ciśnienie (Jebać ją, to nie działa XDDDD) Zagaduje gadką szmatką Gospodarza, że chce przeprosić za swoje zachowanie wtedy Naprawić stosunki między nami I przyszedłem świętować twoje urodziny Że chciałbym pogadać później na osobności Wręczam mu tą Żubrówkę oraz kufel i ściskamy ręce Mówi, no dobra właź… Hehehehe Weszliśmy do środka Ogólnie wielka inba Wszyscy gadają ze wszystkimi Patrzę na Piotrka i mówię mu że obczajamy teren Pytam Łukasza gdzie jest łazienka Mówi, że są tylko dwie ( bingo ! ) Jedna tutaj na parterze Druga na piętrze Okej spoko Tak więc poszedłem dalej się rozglądać i witać z innymi Kątem oka widzę też jak Łukasz i Ania siedzą a to w salonie a to w kuchni I co chwilę w ślinę Widać, magia wutki już zarzuca Anią powoli na wszystkie strony Wiem, bo jak była ze mną i jak była pijana to też się do mnie tak kleiła XDDDD Ok ogarnęliśmy chatę Więc czas rozpocząć operację Piotrek poszedł się zamknąć w toalecie na parterze Bo kebab się zaczął odzywać U mnie zresztą też, więc poleciałem na piętro Zamknąłem się, usiadłem na sedesie i… Zaczęło się Salwa kurwa jak na Pearl Harbor w 1941r. Ja jebie, serio dobrą godzinę siedziałem w tym kiblu Non stop salwa Oj Turek nie żałował sosiwa I chwała mu za to W końcu koniec Wstaje i patrze na ilość gówna którego się pozbyłem Kurwa było go tyle, że można by było nim zalepić Rów Mariański XDDDDD I nie było by Ru-, Ru-, Rurkowców XDDDDDDDD Byłem w ciągłym kontakcie z Piotrem więc wiem jaka była sytuacja u niego On skończył Kazałem mu podejść do mnie Przyszedł Ja tymczasem wytarłem dupę i nawrzucałem całą rolkę papieru do sedesu Tak aby przy spłukiwaniu 100% się zapchał Piotrek wszedł i miał okupować łazienkę do czasu mojego sygnału Ja wychodzę i szukam jubilata i jego loszkę Mam ich Jubilat został wezwany do drugiego pokoju Kazał Ani zostać w kuchni Kurwa, dobrze tam jest jej miejsce XDDD A tak serio, jest ! Moja szansa ! Podszedłem do Ani i zacząłem z nią gadać Z początku była nie chętna Ale gdy widziała jak Burżuj bawi się dobrze bez niej zaczęła rozmawiać Gadka szmatka Wypytywałem ją, czy jest jej z nim dobrze itd. itp. Wtem zaproponowałem jej drinka Ona lekko spoważniała Ale spojrzała na Łukasza, który najwyraźniej miał ją w dupie Zgodziła się Co chcesz ? Martini z Colą Ja sobie zrobiłem wutkę z Spritem Oczywiście tak Anony dodałem do jej drinka tą tabletkę gwałtu XDDDDDDDDD Zaczęła pić pij, pij I dalej gadka szmatka Aż zaczęło działać Wtedy się ulotniłem Poszedłem po kufel piwa który dałem Łukaszowi w prezencie Zapomniałem dodać, że po zakupie tego kufla dzień i noc do niego waliłem konia I go nie czyściłem I chyba coś tam się zalęgło Ale to już nie mój problem XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Podszedłem do barku z alkoholami Wziąłem piwo i szklankę Nalałem po równo do obydwu Oczywiście wsypałem całą zawartość środku na przeczyszczenie do kufla XDDD Poszedłem szukać burżuja Mam cię cwelu O Łukasz ! Słuchaj, masz chwilę ? Nom ? I zacząłem gadkę szmatkę, że go przepraszam itd. I że życzę mu i Ani szczęścia w związku I że niech ten symboliczny piwny toast będzie symbolem naszej przyjaźni XDDDDD Debil to wypił Do dna kurwa XDDDDDD XDDDDDDD Nagle udaje jakby nigdy nic, że mnie czyści (dla nie poznaki) Jego też zaczęło Biegnę do toalety na parterze Zajęte On biegnie na piętro Jest szybszy Ja daje sygnał Piotrkowi Opuszcza kibel Wchodzi Łukasz, prawie z płaczem bo zaczyna mu dupę rozrywać XD hehehehehehhe Piotrek zakneblował drzwi od zewnątrz w razie czego Więc mam trochę czasu Nie za dużo Ale mam Biegnę w stronę pokoju Łukasza Kątem oka widzę jak Ania weszła na stół i zaczęła krzyczeć że jest zegarem I że czas jej płynie I musi go ratować Bo się utopi O kurwa, to nie była tabletka gwałtu, tylko jakaś ekstaza XDDD Chuj mnie to Wbiegam do jego pokoju Biorę mefedron i go rozsypuje po pokoju, na ubrania itd. Czy jest coś jeszcze jak mogę ich jeszcze bardziej upokorzyć Szczególnie Anie Bo Łukasz już dostał, wróć, dostanie za swoje XDDDDDD Widzę Ajfona burżuja Coś mnie tknęło aby przejrzeć go Odblokowuje I wchodzę w galerię I przeglądam zdjęcia Kurwa oczom nie wierze Hahahahahahah Ten cwel ma nagie zdjęcia Ani Szczególnie upodobało mi się to jak Ania ciągnie mu fujarę Jak i również wszystkie jej nagie zdjęcia jak śpi XDD Uuuuu suka dostanie za swoje Zauważam laptopa A do niego podczepioną drukarkę Odpalam lapka Zsyłam zdjęcia do kompa i drukuje Oczywiście wysłałem też zdjęcia wszystkim na twarzoksiążce Dobra czas spierdalać XDDD Idę po Piotra Piotr mówi, że ideolo. Spierdalamy z willi W idealnym momencie Nagle słychać szum wody z muszli klozetowej I wrzask O KURWA ! Po 15 minutach wszyscy zaczęli uciekać z domu na zewnątrz A za nimi się lał strumień wody toaletowej z domieszką papieru i gówna Wychodzi Łukasz nie ogarniający co się dzieje A zza niego wyskakuje Ania udająca rybę I pływa w tym całym gównie XDDDD Czas się zmywać… Wieczorem w wiadomościach słychać było o strasznej tragedii w willi burżuja Ogólnie cały dom nasiąkł zapachem gówna I troszkę ich zalało Policja zaczęła badać sprawę Ale odciągneła ich sprawa znajdującego się mefedronu na ubraniach Łukasza Oraz gołych zdjęć Ani na jego Ajfonie Po dłuższej sprawie dowiedziałem się, że rodzina Łukasza uciekła z miasta A Ania ? Hahahahaha Po Imprezie napisała do mnie z propozycją czy nie chciałbym naprawić naszego związku W odpowiedzi wysłałem jej zdjęcia Lecz nie tylko ja to robiłem Słyszałem, że ona też uciekła z miasta XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Czuj się usatysfakcjonowany Czuj dobrze człowiek Kategoria:Pasta